Fifteen
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Memasuki masa SMA, dimana para remaja mulai mengalami masa labil dan mencari jati diri mereka. Lalu, demam apa yang mereka maksud saat berhadapan dengan guru tercinta mereka? Story by 'VANILLA'. GoM x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Mint here, I'm only here to post Vanilla's story. Blame her for any typos, LOL.

There, enjoy.

She own nothing, also, I own nothing including this story.

* * *

**Fifteen**

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya para murid masuk ke kelas dan memulai jadwal belajar mereka. Kecuali, lima orang bocah dengan rambut bak pelangi yang malah berdiam diri diatas atap sekolah SMA Teikou.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana ini? Kurokocchi-sensei pasti akan marah karena kita tidak masuk ke kelas." ujar seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut kuning terang. Mata berwarna cokelat madunya menatap pintu besi yang berada di tengah bangunan itu. Sedangkan anak lelaki lain yang memiliki surai biru kehitaman hanya mendengus kesal. Si pirang hanya menyikut pria disebelahnya dengan perasaan dongkol. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap dengan sangat tenang saat guru favorit mereka akan sangat marah karena mereka tidak mengikuti pelajaran, melainkan berkumpul di atap tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ayolah, Kise. Tetsu-sensei tidak akan bisa marah. Kita tidak pernah bolos satu pun mata pelajaran sebelumnya. Hanya hari ini. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan sensei tanpa kena demam, 'kan?" anak lelaki yang disikut oleh si pirang menyahut dengan nada bosan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai keramik putih yang berada di atap sekolahnya. Lantai yang dingin membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Ia pun menguap dan hendak tertidur, tapi..

JLEB

-sebuah gunting kecil berwarna merah melayang tepat disamping telinganya. Menancap tegak pada keramik yang tak berdosa. Aomine bersumpah ia akan melihat lubang disana pada keesokan harinya. Ia mendudukan diri dengan tergesa dan kepalanya pun berputar karena terlalu cepan membuat gerakan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati anak lelaki lain dengan rambut merahnya, sedang menatap kesal kearah anak yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap dari empat yang lain.

"Jangan coba-coba tidur, D-A-I-K-I. " si surai merah berujar dengan ancaman di setiap kata. Membuat empat orang lain bergidik ketakutan, ralat, hanya tiga, karena satu diantara mereka, pemilik surai ungu masih sibuk dengan camilan yang berada di genggamannya. "Aku mau kalian duduk membentuk lingkaran. Aku ingin mencari tahu apa kalian selalu kena demam saat berhadapan dengan Tetsuya-sensei." dan seketika, anak-anak berambut pelangi itu duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil.

"Aka-chin, aku terkena demam saat Kuro-chin-sensei menggandengku." si anak berambut ungu bergumam pelan. Si pemilik surai merah yang dipanggil Aka-chin,-nama panjangnya Akashi Seijuuro, hanya mengangguk pelan dan melirik ke arah ke anak dengan kacamata yang memiliki gumpalan rambut berwarna hijau, mata heterokromatiknya seakan meminta jawaban.

"Kena demam saat Kuroko-sensei memberi barang keberuntungan minggu kemarin." Si surai hijau menunjukan sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul biru muda bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang menjadi barang keberuntungannya minggu lalu. Sebuah journal berwarna biru muda. Dan lagi, si pemilik mata emas dan merah itu mengangguk lalu memutar kepala ke arah si pirang yang tengah gelisah. Terlihat ada genangan air mata pada kelopak bawah matanya dan wajahnya berkerut seakan hendak menangis.

"Ryouta." panggilnya dan anak itu langsung menghapus genangan air yang berada pada matanya.

"Aku takut, Akashicchi." ujarnya. Namun ia tercekat saat si kepala merah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam. "U-um, a-aku kena demam saat Kurokocchi-sensei bilang foto-fotoku bagus." ia menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. Akashi yakin, si pirang tengah menahan tangisannya.

"Daiki."

"Huh, merepotkan. Aku kena demam saat Tetsu-sensei bermain basket denganku, walaupun dia tak bisa mengalahkanku." Aomine menjawab dan menatap si kepala merah. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Kena demam saat Tetsuya-sensei menciumku."

"APA?!"

"Di kening."

Dan seketika, keempat anak lainnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi, seorang Akashi Seijuurou mendapat sebuah ciuman oleh guru favorit dan kesayangan mereka, siapa yang tidak cemburu?

Disaat mereka hendak melanjutkan diskusi mereka, seseorang membuka pintu besi menuju lantai bawah dengan keras. Wajah kelima anak lelaki itu berubah tegang saat sosok yang mereka kagumi kini berjalan kearah mereka dengan alis berkerut tanda marah.

"Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun. Maukah kalian menjelaskan kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas dan membolos dari pelajaran pagi ini?"

Mereka bersumpah bahwa mereka tidak akan membuat guru kesayangan mereka marah lagi.''

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru yang mengajar di SMP dan SMA Teikou selama beberapa tahun ini adalah guru kesayangan lima orang murid paling berprestasi yang selalu dijuluki Generation of Miracles oleh murid-murid lain, dan juga guru lain. Sudah tiga tahun ia mengajar di SMP Teikou, dan sudah tiga tahun juga ia bertatap muka dengan lima orang murid berambut bagai pelangi itu. Kini, ia kembali mengajar di SMA Teikou, dan tebak apa? Ya, ia bertemu kembali dengan lima murid yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

Hari ini adalah upacara penyambutan murid baru lalu dilanjutkan dengan para murid belajar seperti biasa. Walaupun waktu belajar mereka belum maksimal dan akan berakhir hanya dengan sesi perkenalan. Tapi itu bukan alasan kelima murid istimewa itu membolos dari hal biasa itu. Bagi Kuroko, perkenalan adalah hal terpenting yang harus dilakukan agar bisa lebih akrab antara satu dengan yang lain. Jujur, saat kelima muridnya membolos, ada perasaan marah dan kecewa yang membuncah dalam dada Kuroko.

Tapi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Disini mereka sekarang, di dalam ruang kerja khusus untuk Kuroko. Ia menatap kelima muridnya yang tengah menundukan kepala tanda mereka amat sangat menyesal. Kise hanya bisa menangis sembari menggenggam erat bahan sweaternya. Ia terus mengulang permohonan maaf pada sang guru, padahal Kuroko sudah memaafkan mereka beberapa menit lalu setelah ia mendengar penjelasan mereka.

"Jangan diulang lagi, ya." akhirnya ia angkat bicara, berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya yang masih bertingkah layaknya murid sekolah dasar ketimbang murid SMA yang baru saja masuk semester baru. Ia tersenyum saat Kise menghentikan tangisannya dan segera memeluk guru yang lima belas senti lebih pendek dari si pirang.

Kuroko merasa tulang-tulangnya diremuk oleh si pirang yang kenyataannya memang jauh lebih besar dari si guru sendiri. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, suplemen apa yang murid-muridnya konsumsi sehingga mereka lebih tinggi melampaui standar anak umur lima belas tahun. Setidaknya, Akashi adalah satu-satunya murid yang memiliki tinggi badan normal. Tingginya dan Akashi hanya berbeda empat senti. Akashi memiliki tinggi badan 174 cm, sedangkan dirinya 170 cm. Yah, Kuroko mengakui dia sangat pendek untuk ukuran pria dewasa berumur dua puluh delapan tahun.

Apa boleh buat. Mungkin ia akan minta Aomine mengajarinya main basket.

* * *

"Kurokocchi-sensei sangat manis saat dia tersenyum." gumam Kise sumringah setelah memeluk Kuroko dan mereka dibubarkan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Si pirang tidak menyadari adanya ancaman dari tatapan keempat temannya, terlebih lagi yang memiliki surai merah dan warna mata berbeda. "Ah! Pelajaran di kelasku sudah mulai! Sampai nanti ya, semuanya!" ia berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai satu. Midorima, si pemilik surai hijau mengikuti si pirang dari belakang. Kelas mereka bersamaan, dan Midorima harus bertahan dengan segala ocehan Kise nanti.

Tiga anak lain hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kehidupan SMA mereka pun dimulai.

* * *

AN :

Aomine Daiki 190 cm, Murasakibara Atsushi 198 cm, Midorima Shintarou 195 cm, Kise Ryouta 185 cm  
, Akashi Seijuuro 174 cm, Kuroko Tetsuya 170 cm.

Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fifteen  
**

**Enjoy the show!  
**

"Minggu ini sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival penyambutan murid baru, yang sudah menjadi tradisi untuk Teikou setiap tahunnya. Tetsuya-sensei akan menjadi pembina pada festival tahun ini, kita harus membantunya." jelas seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan bola mata yang berbeda warna. Merah dan emas. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Ketua OSIS di SMA Teikou, yang resmi menjabat kedudukan tersebut saat perkenalan kemarin. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga seluruh anggota OSIS yang terdiri dari siswa kelas dua itu memintanya untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka. Mungkin karena aura kepemimpinannya, atau aura mengintimidasinya. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu.

Hari ini, si pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan bersama teman-teman satu SMPnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, yang mendengarkannya hingga akhir hanya si mantan wakil OSIS di SMP Teikou, Midorima Shintarou. Si pemilik surai hijau dan mengenakan kacamata itu sibuk memperhatikan dan mencerna setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan tidak penting mereka. Si pirang, Kise Ryouta, sedang sibuk berbicara dengan managernya dengan wajah dan mata yang berbinar. Akashi hanya dapat menangkap beberapa kata yaitu, hadiah, Kurokocchi, spesial. Lalu satu-satunya pria berkulit gelap diantara mereka, Aomine Daiki, malah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ingatkan Akashi untuk kembali melempari si pemalas itu dengan gunting-gunting koleksinya. Lalu yang terakhir, satu-satunya yang tingginya mencapai dua meter, Murasakibara Atsushi sibuk dengan camilan yang baru saja di berikan oleh guru mereka saat makan siang.

Si surai merah hanya menghela nafas sebelum berdehem cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian mereka kembali padanya. "Kita akan membagi tugas, siapa saja yang berhak membantu Tetsuya-sensei. Kumpul kembali disini saat pulang sekolah." tambahnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Keempat siswa lainnya hanya mengangguk dan beranjak ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Aomine mengacak helaian rambut biru tuanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menguap tanpa peduli untuk menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan atau sapu tangan. Dengan setengah mengantuk dan berjalan dengan berat hati, ia menuju kelasnya. Sekarang pelajaran dari Izuki Shun. Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin membolos dari pelajaran itu. Izuki lebih banyak membuat lawakan yang amat sangat tidak lucu dari pada mengajar materi yang seharusnya diajarkan hari itu. Tapi, ia sudah berjanji pada Kuroko, atau Tetsu-sensei untuk tidak membolos. Aomine tidak tega untuk menolak atau mengingkari janjinya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah kecewa yang ditunjukkan guru tercintanya itu. Belum selesai acara berpikir tentang guru kecil nan manisnya itu, seseorang menabraknya dan seketika ia membuka matanya.

Warna biru muda memenuhi jarak pengelihatannya. Tetsu-sensei. Pikirannya berteriak dan tangannya menjulur untuk menarik guru mungil itu kepelukannya sebelum si pria berambut biru muda itu menyentuh lantai keras. "Kau tak apa, Tetsu-sensei?" tanya Aomine pada gurunya. Ia berusaha cuek, namun, pipinya terasa panas karena ia sedang memeluk gurunya, ralat, guru terfavoritnya. Setelah ia mendapat respon yang tidak lain adalah anggukan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap, menunduk, ke arah guru bimbingan konseling itu.

"Pelajaran sudah dimulai, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menatap muridnya itu dengan wajah datar, namun matanya menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan. Ia menduga bahwa muridnya akan membolos kelas lagi. Namun ia tersenyum saat muridnya mendengus kesal dan segera berlari menuju kelas. Setidaknya, iya tidak perlu menggunakan puppy eyes-nya lagi untuk membujuk semua murid yang akan membolos. Mungkin tidak semuanya, hanya lima murid spesial yang amat sangat dekat dengan guru bersurai biru muda itu. Mata berwarna sapphire-nya menerawang koridor sekolah yang kini sepi karena seluruh murid berada di dalam kelas. Ia pun menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi pengelihatannya dan bergegas menuju ruang guru. Menjadi pembina untuk festival penyambutan murid baru itu sangat sibuk dan melelahkan. Ia harus mengelilingi sekolah untuk membuat proposal, meminta guru pengawas dan seksi keamanan untuk menandatangani selembar surat itu. Lalu, belum lagi ia harus meminta pengawas sekolah mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang harus ada pada sabtu ini. Memfotokopi brosur dan undangan untuk tamu penting.

Beruntung sekali, Kuroko adalah salah satu guru yang teliti dan ulet dalam pekerjaannya. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ia harus mengulang semua pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga itu. Dari awal. Dan Kuroko tidak mau itu, bisa-bisa ia pulang kerumah dalam keadaan remuk. Entahlah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat guru itu lelah dan pusing. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, ada lima murid dengan rambut bagai pelangi yang siap membantunya. Well, semoga saja mereka tidak membuat kekacauan. Tapi, tenang saja, selama ada tuan gunting, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan kesalahan.

* * *

Fast forward ke hari dimana festival penyambutan murid baru berlangsung. Stand makanan dan pernak pernik bertebaran disana sini. Masih pagi buta, memang. Tetapi guru dan murid yang terlibat dalam penyambutan diwajibkan untuk mempersiapkan segalanya dari jam empat pagi. Ya, sedikit dari mereka yang benar-benar bekerja. Sebagian hanya tidur atau makan sarapan, dan makanan yang harusnya dijual pada saat festival. Kuroko bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, dia sudah harus melatih kakinya dengan berlari memutari sekolah hanya untuk mengambil barang dari gudang dan meletakkannya di halaman sekolah. Sudah lima putaran ia berlari dan sekarang ia merasakan kakinya keram dan tangannya kebas. Ia mendudukkan diri di dekat salah satu stand makanan yang masih kosong itu sambil mengumpulkan kembali oksigen yang terbuang saat ia berlari.

Belum selesai ia menarik nafas, sekelebat warna kuning menghampirinya dan seketika, tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga itu terjatuh ke tanah bersama dengan si pemilik rambut pirang yang baru saja memberikannya pelukan maut. Ia mengernyit saat tangannya sudah tak dapat lagi ia rasa. "Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan aku." pintanya dengan nada menyuruh. Ia sedang tidak ingin mati apalagi dengan pelukan maut salah satu muridnya. Ia melihat Kise, cemberut dengan mata berkaca, dan segera saja ia mengelus rambut pirang murid manjanya itu. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya bingung dan penasaran. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia sudah mengetahui jawaban yang akan dilontarkan si kepala pirang.

"A-aku ingin bertemu Kurokocchi-sensei." Benarkan? Pasti itu jawabannya. "Aku juga ingin membantu!" tapi tambahan dari jawaban itu membuat Kuroko terbengong. Muridnya ingin membantunya? Sebenarnya, Kuroko tidak memerlukan bantuan itu. Oke, mungkin sedikit. Tapi Kise harus bersiap untuk upacara penyambutan sebelum festival dimulai. Dan itu lebih penting dari pada membantunya disini. Pagi buta pula. Pasti Kise masih mengantuk karena jadwal pemotretan yang padat. Si pirang itu model yang sedang naik daun, jadi lebih baik muridnya yang satu itu mementingkan istirahat dan karirnya, juga sekolahnya dari pada membantu Kuroko.

Kuroko mendesah pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping si pirang. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun. Tapi itu tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau istirahat di kelasmu." ujar pemuda berambut biru muda itu pelan. Kakinya yang keram mulai terasa sakit. Matanya terbelalak saat si pirang menggenggam tangannya yang mati rasa dan membuat gerakan seakan memijat telapak tangannya. Ia dapat melihat Kise tersenyum senang saat ia tak menunjukkan penolakan terhadap apa yang lakukan padanya. Ia balas tersenyum dan Kise menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sudah baikan, Kurokocchi-sensei?" ujar si murid sambil membenamkan hidung mancungnya ke gumpalan rambut biru muda milik si guru. Matanya berbinar senang saat guru tercintanya mengangguk sekali. "Kalau Kurokocchi-sensei merasa pegal, serahkan saja padaku! Akan kupijat sampai pegalnya hilang!" ucapnya antusias dan Kuroko hanya tertawa pelan.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

* * *

Sekarang, waktunya menghias aula yang akan dipakai untuk upacara penyambutan. Kuroko kesulitan membawa tangga lipat yang lebih berat darinya itu. Dan juga lebih tinggi. Ia menghela nafas lega saat ia berhasil meletakkannya pada satu sisi ruangan dimana ia harus menghias tempat itu. Ia melebarkan tangganya dan menyangganya agar aman dan ia tidak terjatuh. Ia mengambil kardus berisi banner yang sengaja ia letakan disana sebelum mengambil tangga lipat. Segera saja ia menaiki tangga itu dan mengaitkan satu tali pada paku yang mencuat di sisi ruangan itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia melangkah turun namun kakinya terpeleset saat menginjak tiga tangga teratas.

"Tetsuya-sensei!"

* * *

Cliff hanger. Yo.. Vanilla di mari. Mint ga bisa online karena lagi patah hati. That's the one of serious case, dude. Dia ga pernah nge-down parah sebelumnya. Andaikan saya disana, pasti saya udah tinju dia karena OOC. Mint harusnya tuh periang cool jutek gitu. Ya tapi mau gimana lagi. Namanya pacarnya ilang ga ada kabar udah beberapa hari, orang jga pasti was was. *sigh*

Buat Mint, kalo dia bisa liat ini, don't let that person took away your life, bro. No matter how important that guy/girl to you, It's worthless if he/she just threw you away like a trash. Move on!

Dedicated for Mint :

* Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

* Katy Perry - Part Of Me

Buat yang lagi nge-down dan patah hati, wajib denger lagu diatas. Hidup itu ga cuma cinta, guys. Kalaupun putus, masih banyakorang diluar sana yang nunggu kalian.

Sekian racauan saya.

Reviews?


End file.
